The popularity of commercial wireless communications services (e.g. wireless telephony, wireless network access, and wireless email) has substantially increased during recent years. In many cases, users are increasingly relying on these services for both personal and business communications. Typically, telecommunications service providers rely on cell sites, such as base stations, to facilitate some communications services and provide a reliable operation to their consumer base. However, at times, a cell site may unexpectedly experience power interruptions that impact a quality of communications services. Power interruptions may include power surges or power disruptions, albeit due to network congestion, or cell site hardware or software failures.
In some examples, a telecommunications service provider may face significant financial expenditure when dealing with power interruptions, particularly when technicians are required to identify, mitigate or repair the cause or effect of a power interruption.